


you belong to me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri loves being Viktor's owner.





	you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> wow puppy!viktor is my complete aesthetic. 
> 
> have this not all that kinky pet play. enjoy!

Viktor is Yuuri's pet.

They aren't very sure on what ended in this, but before they knew it they had negotiated the aspects of it and now that they are both retired it feels like Viktor is completely, only his pet.

Yuuri comes home to Viktor waiting near the door, naked besides the light blue collar sitting neatly around his throat.

"Hi, sweet boy," he tells him as he wiggles his butt, making the tail plug move from side to side. Yuuri pats his head and laughs softly as he heads to the kitchen, Viktor following him on all fours. He makes himself grilled cheese before giving Viktor a piece of meat he cooked a few hours ago. "Eat, Vitya," he tells him.

Viktor doesn't use his hands as he chews around the meat and then swallows. He crawls to the sofa, laying on his stomach on the cushions. Yuuri looks at him with adoration in his eyes as he ends eating grilled cheese and goes to the sofa where his pet is.

"Do you want to practice tricks, Vitya?" Viktor looks at him with almost unknowing eyes, like he doesn't know what he's saying. "Tricks?" Viktor's tongue lolls out of his mouth as he nods with big puppy eyes.

"Alright, then." Yuuri smiles at his little puppy; he sees the flat torso of Viktor's, his tail plug deep inside him and the collar reminding him of who owns him. He loves it. "Vitya, sit."

Viktor kneels, his hands on the floor. "Good boy," he tells him as he ruffles his hair. "Now, roll over." Viktor's quick to roll so he's laying on his back, toned stomach on sight as he rubs his belly lovingly. "Do you want your treat, good boy?"

Viktor stares at him with love in his eyes, and nods slowly, no words spoken. Yuuri gives him a small forehead kiss before he starts to go down to his cock and his plug. "You want to play, Vitya?"

Viktor whimpers needily and Yuuri laughs as he pushes their foreheads together. He spits on his hand before he wraps his fist around his pet's cock, moving up and down slowly as he touches the slit with his thumb. Viktor ruts against his hand, desperate for more touch than just a handjob.

"Stay," Yuuri commands as he keeps jerking him off slowly, and Viktor can't help but whine as he tries to get friction from Yuuri. "Vitya, _stay_ ," he hisses into his ear, and Viktor lets out whimpers of neediness that make Yuuri crazy. "Do you want me to not touch you?"

Viktor goes completely still when he says that, obeying the command of stay at perfection. Yuuri keeps jerking him off and seeing Viktor this needy, his chest flushed pink and his cock this pretty veiny red, makes him hard too. He just wants to fuck him senseless, but he likes to keep that to other time.

"If you stay still for a little bit more you can come, Vitya," he says. "You're doing so well, sweet boy." He keeps motioning his fist around Viktor's cock, every time a little more fast. Then he touches his balls for a split second, and Viktor's back arches as if by reflex.

"I said still," Yuuri tells him, voice calm yet threatening. "I guess you aren't coming today." Viktor lets out a high-pitched whine that ends up with him moaning senseless at the feeling of having his balls and his cock played with.

"What a pretty little pup," he praises. He's so beautiful, with his cock flushed red and his chest and cheeks blushing deep pink. His tongue is lolling out the slightest bit, drool falling from his chin. "I won't fuck you today, puppy. I'll jerk you off until you're about to come— I'll edge you until you're begging and begging for a release."

Viktor thrusts his hips against Yuuri's hand, letting out a broken moan that makes Yuuri want to jerk himself off desperately. But he knows he has to edge Viktor, make him beg and plead. He jerks him off with one hand while the other slides down his own pants and boxers.

"I'm going to leave you pretty, with my come all over your stomach," he tells him, voice too sweet for what's happening. When he pulls his hand away from Viktor, who whines loudly at that, he starts to jerk himself off. He thinks off Viktor's moans and how his chest flushed.

When he lets himself come, the white liquid falls all over Viktor's stomach, messily put all around his torso. "Oh, Vitya," Yuuri breathes after his post-orgasm high. "You look so, so pretty." He feels like it's maybe a primitive feeling in his bones of marking his property as his, how seeing Viktor with his come makes him feel like he's his, his, his.

Yuuri goes back to jerking him off, and he seems to squirm a little as the wooden floor is a little cold. "I'm taking you to the couch," he tells him as he takes him in his arms with a bit of difficulty to then leave him in the sofa. "Better?" Viktor nods, and their game continues.

Viktor is letting out breathy, high-pitched moans, and Yuuri can't help but get hard again just at the sound of his lust-drunk whimpers. He's starting to rut against Yuuri's hand again, desperate for some kind of release.

"Are you going to come? Vitya, tell me." Saying for him to tell Yuuri something is their equivalent of 'you can talk'. As Viktor is playing the role of a pet, they've always felt like speech restrictions besides moaning and whimpering would be great.

"Fuck, yeah," Viktor says, and it's the first actual word he's spoken since Yuuri came home. "Y-Yuuri, I'm gonna come, I need to come, I—"

He breathes heavily when Yuuri stops jacking him off, his hand meeting his collar as he tugs at it, making him move his neck. "I don't think so, Vitya," he tells him, devilish grin on his lips. He kisses him as he puts his hand on top of his cock, almost telling him to grind on it like life depended on it.

And he does so, thrusting his hips into Yuuri's hand just to feel some sort of friction against his hard cock. "Oh, oh god, Yuuri," he breathes. "You're so amazing, such a perfect owner..."

"Shush," Yuuri silences him, kissing him again before his hand wraps around his cock. "You're such a good pet, taking how you're not coming so nicely.."

Viktor blushes more, if that's possible, and mutters something that doesn't catch Yuuri's ear. Yuuri plays with his balls for a few seconds and soon enough Viktor is almost screaming, his moans loud. "Do you want your nipples played with?"

"You know I'm really sensitive there, Yuuri," Viktor whines, and Yuuri smiles against his lips when he kisses him.

"That's the point, puppy."

Viktor sighs, grins and nods with all the want of the world.

Yuuri lets himself lay on top of Viktor after taking off his shirt, and his pet can feel his heaviness, which feels so good, as if he's demanding him to focus only on him. Yuuri works one of his nipples on his mouth, and when he starts nibbling and sucking on it, Viktor arches his back and moans.

"O-oh, fuck, fuck," Viktor groans. "Please, keep going, Yuuri," he tells him, his thighs shaking the slightest bit as Yuuri bites and licks his nipple. His owner puts his fingers on his other nipple, and he starts to press against it softly before twisting it. "Oh, fuck! Yuuri!" he yells as he comes all over Yuuri's pelvis, as he was situated there. He feels fuzzy all over as he shakes, riding through his orgasm, his back arched and his hips pulled back.

Yuuri laughs as he pulls away from his nipple, looking completely delighted. "You forgot?" he says teasingly, and Viktor giggles before kissing him long and deep. "Do you want to actually get fucked now?"

"Yeah," Viktor nods. His eyes are full of love and need, and Yuuri's are too. "I'm still a little... post-orgasmic. So I'll be a little oversensitive, which I guess will be great."

"Don't 'I guess' me, puppy," Yuuri says, a giggle escaping his lips. He looks at Viktor adoringly, and his pet only gives back the loving gaze of his master. "You know you'll absolutely love it."

"Yeah," Viktor nods.

"Your safeword is..."

"Silver."

"Good boy," Yuuri praises, caressing his cheek softly. He takes the tail of his plug and slowly pulls it out, making Viktor let out a strangled moan. "Don't hide your noises from me, Vitya," he tells him, kissing his jaw. "Be as loud as you want."

When the plug comes out completely, Viktor's ass seems almost too empty. Yuuri is quick to get the lube and the condom, pouring a little bit of lube on his fingers.

He enters Viktor with his index and middle finger slowly, almost caressing his insides. Viktor's eyes are lidded and he's letting out pants as he feels shivers down his spine. When he goes deep enough to feel his pet's prostate, he brushes it with his digit.

"God!" Viktor moans almost by reflex, his back arching as Yuuri keeps massaging his prostate, kissing his jaw and his blushy chest. "A-ah, Yuuri, fuck." Even though he came mere minutes ago he's starting to get hard again, it all feels too good to _not_ get hard.

"Do you want my cock inside you, Vitya?" Yuuri sweet talks him, his voice soft and complacent. Viktor nods vigorously, an unspoken 'please, please, _please_ do it' stuck between his lips.

Yuuri understands, and he's quick to get his fingers off Viktor and put a condom on. He lubes the condom up, and he lines himself up with Viktor. "Alright, sweet boy."

Viktor nods and he feels Yuuri enter him. It's like all of his nerves are on fire, and even more so when Yuuri starts to thrust his hips against him, fucking him relentlessly. "Do you like it, Vitya?"

"Yes, God, I love it, Y-Yuuri," Viktor groans and he feels how Yuuri is going slow yet at a constant pace. It's driving him crazy. "I love being your pet, I love how you fuck me..." he lets out a dreamy sigh and Yuuri keeps fucking him before he gets his upper body closer to his.

When their lips meet, waves of pleasure crash around Viktor, his prostate indirectly stimulated by Yuuri's cock. He moans around Yuuri's lips, which are a little swollen with how much he's kissed him again and again. "You're such a good boy," Yuuri tells him, his eyes fixated on his.

He thrusts into him, picking up his pace slowly but surely. Viktor thinks he's already a little fuzzy inside, but when Yuuri starts to touch his nipples with his fingers he _loses_ it. "Please, please, please," he begs mindlessly. "Yuuri, please."

"What do you want, Vitya? Tell me."

"F-fuck me, Yuuri, fuck me faster, twist my nipples. Make me come. _Please_." The desperate beg at the end makes Yuuri's eyes warm up before he starts to really go faster.

He's pounding into Viktor, and his pet feels fuzzy inside out with how his master, his owner, his boyfriend is fucking him. "Oh, o-oh, fuck," he lets out a high-pitched moan. And when he feels Yuuri twist his left nipple, he closes his eyes and his back arches as much as it can.

He comes on his own pelvic area what feels like a few minutes later, panting and moaning as he feels his mind blank. Yuuri gets off him and takes the condom out, throwing it in the garbage can next to the sofa. He jerks himself off a bit, the sight of blissed-out Viktor enough for him to come all over his puppy's torso.

Yuuri caresses his chest and his torso, not minding the come in the latter, kissing the former and then his jaw. "Hey, Viktor," he tells him, and with that Viktor knows he's not Vitya, Yuuri's pet, anymore.

Viktor opens his eyes as his chest heaves, clear tiredness on his gaze. "I'm tired," he mutters. "Can we watch some movie...? Anything you want, Yuuri."

Yuuri nods as he turns on the TV and sees _Interstellar_ in the movie channel. He smiles because this movie came out a long time ago, even before he got to the GPF in Sochi. The memory makes him grin.

"I'll get you a blanket," he tells him as he gets up and takes one from the couch at the side of the bigger sofa. He wraps Viktor with it, not caring that come stains the blanket. Yuuri sits down next to him, not minding how Viktor is looking at the TV with a big grin.

"Thank you, Yuuri," he mutters, and Yuuri sighs in contentment before he puts his hand on his jaw and moves him so they can kiss. "Y-you're amazing."

"I love you, Viktor," Yuuri whispers, inches away from his face, and he can't help but feel himself blush. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Viktor grins like an idiot and he cuddles up next to Yuuri, as he wraps his arm around the older man's waist. "I'm so grateful to be married to you."

"I am, too."

Yuuri kisses him and their life seems so, so peaceful that he's grateful they got here. He remembers the GPF silver medal, the tears and the marriage. He's thankful.

"You didn't even care about me coming," Viktor comments as he lays his head down on Yuuri's chest.

"I really don't care, Viktor," he tells him, stroking his silver hair. "I will never mind."

Viktor laughs softly before kissing him again, and they both feel almost drunk off the taste of each other's lips. They end up with Viktor on Yuuri's lap, watching _Interstellar_ and making small comments as the movie advances.

Yuuri will always love how Viktor is his. How he'll always be his.


End file.
